The use of a full complement of tapered rollers in a thrust bearing assembly is necessary in a number of heavily loaded applications, such as oilfield rotating liner hangers. The full complement of tapered rollers in traditional designs have no method of retention and often fall out of the bearing during shipping, handling, and tool assembly.